REINCARNATION
by Andromeda no Rei
Summary: Suatu saat nanti, bisakah kita bertemu lagi... dan memulai segalanya dari awal?/"Ini Sakura, dia akan jadi ibu baru untuk kalian."/Pernahkah kau berpikir ini hanyalah permainan takdir belaka?/"Hn, Izuki Sasuke."/untuk meramaikan Banjir TOMATCERI, r&r?


_"Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa semua ini_

—_hanyalah permainan takdir?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Al-Shira Aohoshi deviantArt<strong>

**Presents**

**.**

**a 2011 NARUTO FanFiction**

**©Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**REINCARNATION**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.  
><strong>

**T-Rated**

**Canon Alternate Timeline**

**Drama/Romance**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Typo, next generation OCs, (i'm trying so hard not to make it) OOC, aneh, ngaco, abal**

**Don't like? So don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**untuk meramaikan 'Banjir TOMATCERI'**

**(not as an applicant)**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>~selamat membaca~<strong>

* * *

><p>"SASUKE-<em>KUN<em>! SASUKE-_KUN_!"

Suara gadis itu melengking di antara gemuruh langit yang tak secerah musim panas tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Langit kelabu dengan tetesan hujan yang tanpa ampun menusuk setiap jengkal kulit orang-orang tanpa perlindungan. Langit sedang marahkah? Atau bersedihkah?

"SASUKE-_KUN_!"

Gadis itu kembali terisak. Tak peduli betapa nyeri seluruh tubuhnya yang kotor penuh lumpur, tak peduli betapa rinai hujan semakin deras menusuk kulitnya, tak peduli warna rambut yang biasanya cerah itu kini memucat. Kedua iris viridian itu kini redup, tak lagi memancarkan gemerlap indah matanya. Wajahnya pucat dan kusam. Air mata yang tak henti mengalir itu tersamar oleh sang hujan.

Di tengah tanah lapang yang porak poranda itu, di antara puluhan—ah tidak, jutaan mayat yang bergelimpangan, di antara kotornya tumpahan darah peperangan, _katana _serta _shuriken _dan _kunai _yang berserakan, gadis itu hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Tangannya yang berpendar kehijauan gemetar begitu hebat. Tangan-tangan yang penuh luka, namun tetap hangat karena pendaran chakra medis—tiada henti menekan-nekan dada bidang pemuda itu.

Ah, ya. Pemuda itu.

Pemuda yang sedaritadi ditangisinya. Pemuda berambut _raven _yang hanya tergeletak tak berdaya, yang hanya mampu menatap gadis yang masih berusaha menyembuhkannya itu dengan kedua bola matanya yang nyaris kehilangan warna sekelam malam—seindah obsidian.

"Bertahanlah, Sasuke-_kun_..."

Tidak. Bibir Sasuke serasa kelu. Ia tidak mampu menggerakkan bibir penuh darah itu, apalagi bersuara. Tenggorokannya terasa rapuh dan siap hancur. Ia hanya diam, menikmati kehangatan yang perlahan merambat ke dalam tubuhnya yang kaku dan dingin.

Padahal ini Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang Sasuke yang congkak dan tampan itu. Yang dulu suka sekali mengejek Uzumaki Naruto. Yang dulu begitu rajin berlatih jurus-jurus ninja lebih dari apa pun. Yang kini tidak berdaya bahkan untuk melawan tetesan hujan yang tiada ampun menusuk tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada. Wajah itu tetap tampan meski penuh lebam dan darah.

Meski mata yang dulu berwarna onyx itu kini kelabu, masih bisakah kau melihatnya, Sasuke? Melihat gadis berambut pendek yang tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyembuhkanmu? Gadis yang selama beberapa tahun itu pernah menghangatkan jiwamu—yang bahkan kau anggap begitu menyebalkan?

Gadis itu—Haruno Sakura—masih saja keras kepala, seperti dulu.

"Sa-Saku..."

"Jangan bicara dulu!" bentak Sakura.

Hei, sadarkah Sasuke bahwa gadis bermata viridian itu sedang melawan ketakutannya sendiri? Bahwa ia begitu takut akan dugaannya sendiri? Ia cerdas, sangat cerdas. Bukan tanpa alasan ia menjadi murid sang _Godaime Hokage_. Karena ia tahu. Ia sudah tahu, tentang hal 'ini'. Ia terlalu tahu sampai-sampai terasa muak.

Jika masih boleh memilih, Sakura ingin jadi bodoh saja. Tidak tahu-menahu tentang apa pun yang membuat kalbunya seperih ini. Mati-matian mengembangkan senyum di antara pedih dalam hatinya, hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Bahwa semua akan benar-benar baik-baik saja.

"Bertahanlah, Sasuke-_kun_..." Sakura kembali berujar dalam deru napasnya yang semakin berat. Chakranya menipis. "Aku... mohon..."

Meski pandangannya mulai kabur, Sasuke masih bisa melihat ekspresi penuh kekhawatiran gadis yang pernah satu tim dengannya itu. Rambut merah mudanya tetap pendek—meski sekarang terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Mata bulat dengan warna khas itu masih sama seperti saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu, sesaat setelah ia menghabisi salah satu tetua Konoha, Shimura Danzo. Dan sekarang, ketika semua telah usai—ketika perang dunia _shinobi _ke empat telah sepenuhnya berakhir, entah mengapa saat-saat itu terasa begitu jauh.

"...semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucapan lirih yang keluar dari bibir Sakura terdengar begitu lemah, begitu menusuk sanubarinya. Ia tahu, ia sadar—ucapan itu ia tujukan lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada untuk sosok pemuda Uchiha itu.

Ucapan itu begitu dekat. Namun mengapa suaranya terdengar begitu jauh? Ah, sepertinya setelah penglihatan, pendengaran Sasuke turut memburuk. Hukuman karena telah berkhianat ya, Sasuke?

Sasuke tersenyum getir. Padahal akhirnya ia bisa jadi pahlawan. Padahal akhirnya ia bisa mewujudkan harapan Itachi yang ditumpukan pada kedua pundaknya. Padahal harapan terakhirnya adalah dimaafkan. Namun kiranya _Kami-sama _telah cukup membenci perbuatannya.

Sebelum semuanya benar-benar berakhir, sebelum lilin terakhir dimatikan—sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih gelap dari apa yang ia lihat kini, meski sekali—Sasuke ingin meneriakkan betapa bersyukurnya ia pernah terlahir sebagai seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura..."

Ah, chakra Sakura sudah tak lagi terasa hangat.

"..._arigato_."

_**Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku berterima kasih padamu karena telah menjadi sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagiku**_

—_**Naruto, Sakura, dan...**_

_**...Kakashi-sensei**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mungkinkah suatu saat nanti...**_

_**...kita bisa bertemu lagi?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_**dan memulai segalanya dari awal?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Pernah tidak terpikirkan olehmu bahwa_

—_takdir begitu kejam? _

.

.

**~Oo0oO~**

.

.

"WHOAAA KEREN! Aku baru tahu kalau namamu diambil dari nama salah satu _shinobi _hebat saat perang dunia _shinobi _ke empat _**tiga setengah abad lalu**_, Sasuke!"

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia dua belas tahun tampak menutup buku tebal yang sedaritadi dibacanya di ruang tengah rumah sederhana itu. Rambut _brunette _jabriknya bergoyang pelan ketika ia menelengkan kepalanya menatap seseorang yang tengah mengelap _katana_ di sebelahnya. "_Jii-san _pintar milih nama ternyata, ya!" serunya sambil nyengir lebar.

"Panggil aku _nii-san_, bodoh." Anak laki-laki yang tengah mengelap _katana _itu mengerling adiknya sekilas dari balik kacamata ovalnya. Ia mendengus sebal.

"Ayolah, Sasuke—kau 'kan cuma lebih tua dua tahun," jawab si adik sambil memutar bola matanya. Ia kemudian beringsut duduk mendekat pada Sasuke. Mata ruby-nya memperhatikan gerakan tangan sang kakak yang tengah membersihkan _katana_. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke—"

"Panggil aku _nii-san_."

"—_nii-san, _baiklah. Kau sudah ziarah ke makam _kaa-san _hari ini?"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot dan menghela napas berat. "Hn, belum sempat," jawabnya pelan. "Mungkin nanti sore saja."

"Aku ikut, ya?"

"Keiron, memangnya kau nggak ada misi dari _Hokage_?" Sasuke meletakkan _katana_-nya dan merapihkan bebrapa kain kotor yang tadi digunakannya.

Keiron mengedikkan bahu. "Sarutobi_-sensei _lagi ada misi tingkat B sama beberapa _jounin_ lain ke Iwagakure, jadi tim sembilan disuruh latihan sendiri." Keiron menjelaskan sambil bersandar pada sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau nggak latihan saja?" Sasuke beranjak dan meletakkan _katana _yang baru saja dibersihkannya pada lemari _katana _di sudut ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

"Hn, lagi nggak _mood _ah," jawab Keiron asal. "Lagian kayaknya _training field _utara lagi dipake anak-anak akademi. Males."

"Hn, bodoh."

"Heh, jangan mentang-mentang kau sudah jadi _chunin _terus seenak jidat memanggilku bodoh, Sasuke _no baka_!"

"Keiron, jaga bicaramu," sahut suara kebapakan dari arah koridor.

"_Too-san_?" sebelah alis Sasuke naik. "Tumben pulang jam segini," ujarnya datar. "Biasanya kalau ada penelitian dengan Aburame pasti pulang larut."

"Ah, hari ini semua tugas sudah _too-san _selesaikan lebih awal," ucap pria usia kepala tiga itu dengan senyum sumeringah, meski rambut _raven_-nya tampak kusut. "Lagipula _too-san _ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian. Tentang _pembicaraan_ kita minggu lalu, kalian ingat, 'kan?"

Sasuke dan Keiron saling pandang. Mereka mengerti apa yang ayah mereka maksudkan, namun terlalu malas untuk sekedar berkomentar.

"Ahaha, baiklah Sakura, masuklah," perintah pria bermarga Izuki itu pada seseorang yang masih berdiri di koridor.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke dan Keiron saling pandang.

"_Konnichi—"_ suara wanita bernama Sakura itu seolah tercekat dalam tenggorokannya, tepat ketika iris viridian-nya bersirobok dengan sepasang onyx di hadapannya.

**DEG**

Sasuke mengenal wanita ini. Sangat.

_Dè javú_-kah?

Tidak.

Tapi Sasuke benar-benar mengenalnya—entah bagaimana. Wanita bertubuh ramping dengan rambut merah mudah pendek dan bola mata viridian, serta kulitnya yang seputih porselen. Tatapan itu, senyum itu—Sasuke benar-benar mengenal _'Sakura'_! Dan... ekspresi kaget pada wajah wanita itu... apa Sakura juga merasakan hal yang sama?

"Ada apa, Sakura?" kepala keluarga itu memecah keheningan yang tercipta sesaat.

"A-aa... ng-nggak ada apa-apa, I-Izuki-_san_." Sakura tergagap. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengelus-elus tengkuknya seraya tersenyum masam.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, panggil Ryota saja, Sakura..."

"Aa... _gomen, _Ryota-_san_..." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipinya.

"Ahaha, kau ini. Ayolah, ini anak-anakku, Sakura." Ryota—ayah Sasuke dan Keiron—menunjuk kedua bocah yang hanya menatap sang ayah dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Hn, Izuki Keiron," ucap Keiron sambil tersenyum tipis. "_Yoroshiku_~"

"Aa, aku Kamizuki Sakura, _yoroshiku onegaishimsu_..."

"Sasuke?" Ryota melirik putera sulungnya yang masih diam membatu.

"A—Sasuke. Izuki Sasuke _desu_," ucap Sasuke akhirnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tidak ingin menatap wanita yang sepertinya dikenalnya ini lebih lama.

"Nah, seperti yang sudah _too-san _ceritakan..." Ryota tersenyum pada Sakura, lalu pada kedua puteranya—mengambil jeda. "...Sakura akan jadi _'kaa-san' _baru kalian."

Entah mengapa—bagi Sasuke—kata-kata itu adalah hal paling kejam yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

_"Aku sangat menyukai Sasuke-kun sampai tak tertahankan!"_

_"Kau memang... menyebalkan."_

_"Sasuke-kun—!"_

_"—Sakura..."_

_"..."_

_"...arigato."_

_._

_._

_"Sakura-chan itu menyayangi Sasuke-teme lebih dari apa pun..."_

_._

_"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?"_

_"Karena kita adalah teman."_

_._

_._

_"Semua akan baik-baik saja..."_

_"...Sasuke-kun... aku mohon..."_

_._

_._

_"Sakura..."_

_"Bertahanlah, Sasuke-kun..."_

_"...arigato."_

.

.

.

"OI, SASUKE-_NIISAN_."

Keiron mengacak-acak rambut jabriknya frustasi. Kantung matanya tampak menghitam, kentara sekali ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak malam itu. "Kau kenapa sih dari tadi?" gerutunya pada sang kakak yang baru saja membuka matanya. "Ganggu orang tidur saja."

"Keiron..." Sasuke melirik Keiron yang tengah berbaring di sebelahnya, menatapnya bingung. "Kau ngapain di sini?" dengan napas yang masih tak beraturan, Sasuke melirik sang adik dengan pandangan penuh selidik. Mata onyx-nya berkilat tajam, seluruh tubuhnya bermandikan keringat.

"Oi, oi, aku disuruh ngungsi ke sini soalnya Sakura-_neesan _tidur di kamarku sementara ini—ingat?" Keiron kembali merebahkan dirinya pada kasur empuk itu.

"Hn? Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya _nee-san_?"

"Yeah, nggak lucu saja kalau panggil _baa-san_—soalnya dia 'kan masih tiga puluh tahun."

"Hn."

"Dan... _Nii-san_—tadi kau mimpi buruk, ya?"

"Apa? Ti—entahlah..." jawab Sasuke bingung. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang penuh peluh. "Memangnya tadi aku kenapa?"

"Kau mengerang seperti orang dibakar hidup-hidup, tahu."

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. "Hn...?"

"Hahh... maksudku, kau bergerak-gerak gelisah—sampe keringetan begitu..."

"..."

"Kau mimpi apa, sih?"

Tidak—Sasuke tidak tahu sama sekali tentang mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu tidurnya. Mimpi itu selalu sama, terus berputar menjadi bunga tidurnya. Sama. Selalu sama. Terasa baru saja terjadi, namun begitu jauh. Seseorang yang selalu memanggil namanya, jerit tangis, serta canda tawa—bersama gadis berambut merah muda.

Ah, merah muda. Sasuke jadi ingat calon ibu barunya yang tadi siang dikenalkan sang ayah padanya. Rambut yang sama, postur tubuh yang sama, mata viridian yang sama, bahkan...

...suaranya terdengar sama persis.

Ya, persis seperti gadis dalam mimpinya.

"Sakura..." Sasuke berujar tanpa sadar.

"Sakura?" Keiron menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jangan bercanda, _Nii-san_. Kita baru bertemu dengannya siang ini dan kau langsung memimpikannya? Oh, lucu sekali."

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya, merasa bodoh karena hal-hal sensitif seperti ini diketahui sang adik. "Nggak, maksudku... apa kau setuju dengan pernikahan _too-san_?"

Keiron bungkam. Ia tampak berpikir keras. Iris ruby-nya menatap langit-langit kamar itu, mencari-cari jawaban yang ia tahu tak pernah ada di sana. "Aku... entahlah," gumamnya. "Dia ramah dan cukup pintar—juga cantik. _Too-san _bilang dia seorang _medic-nin_. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Hn, rasanya sulit menggantikan posisi _kaa-san _dengan orang itu..."

"Kau yakin, Sasuke-_niisan_?"

Sasuke menoleh, mendapati Keiron menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau yakin kau nggak mau wanita itu menikah dengan _too-san _hanya karena nggak rela posisi _kaa-san _tergantikan?"

"Keiron—"

"—kau yakin bukan karena hal _lain_?"

Alis Sasuke bertaut, onyx-nya menatap ruby di hadapannya penuh intimadasi.

"Aku tahu kok, caramu memandangnya sejak siang tadi..." Keiron menghela napas berat. "...tatapanmu berbeda. Beritahu aku, _Nii-san_."

"Beritahu apa?"

"Kau sudah pernah mengenalnya, 'kan? Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini, 'kan?" Keiron memiringkan tubuhnya, sedikit mengguncang bahu sang kakak. "Aku benar, 'kan—_Nii-san_?"

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah rasa sakit apa yang kini dirasakan dalam dadanya, sesak dan begitu tertekan. "NGGAK," jawabnya pelan. "Nggak pernah."

Keiron mendesah kecewa.

Tidak—tidak lebih kecewa dari perasaan seseorang di balik pintu kayu kamar itu. seseorang yang cukup lama mendengar pembicaraan keduanya. Sosok yang hanya diterangi cahaya remang sang bulan yang menyusup dari balik tirai jendela di dekatnya.

Sosok itu beringsut turun, mendekap lututnya yang gemetar. Mata viridian-nya berkaca-kaca, menggambarkan dengan lembut rasa kecewa yang meluap dalam dirinya. Helaian rambut merah muda menutup kening lebarnya kala ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan rona merah pipinya di antara kedua lututnya.

Sakura terisak dalam diam—lagi.

Karena sekali lagi, takdir mempermainkannya dengan begitu kejam.

"Sasuke..."

Saat itu—

"..._kun_..."

—sekarang pun...

.

.

.

"_Konbanwaaai~_!"

"Ah, Sakura. Senang sekali kau mampir lagi malam ini."

"Ini oleh-oleh dari _okaa-san_, Ryota-_san_."

"Aa, terima kasih, Sakura—Sasuke dan Keiron pasti senang sekali. Masuklah."

Alih-alih menyambut kedatangan sang calon ibu dengan senyuman, Sasuke membuang muka. Ia mendengus sebal sebelum akhirnya kembali menyibukkan diri dengan beberapa gulungan _jutsu _di ruang tengah. Kentara sekali ia tidak menyukai ide ayahnya untuk menikah lagi, yang juga berarti menjadikan Sakura sebagai ibu baru mereka.

Keiron hanya menggeleng pasrah melihat tingkah kakaknya. Mungkin benar jika agak berat untuk menggantikan posisi seorang ibu yang berharga bagi mereka dengan orang asing yang baru mereka temui beberapa hari. Tapi bukan berarti Sasuke harus bersikap dingin setiap kali bertatap muka dengan wanita berambut sewarna permen kapas itu, 'kan?

Dan Keiron pun menyadari hal aneh lainnya. Jika diperhatikan, Sakura ternyata juga selalu menghindari tatapan Sasuke. _Jangan-jangan mereka benar-benar pernah saling kenal!_, batin Keiron penuh antusias.

TING TONG

"Biar aku yang bukaaa!" seru Keiron ketika bel rumah mereka berbunyi malam itu. Ia meletakkan celemeknya dan mengangguk kecil pada Sakura sebelum buru-buru meninggalkan wanita itu memasak sendirian di dapur mereka.

Sakura tersenyum tipis melihat Keiron begitu ramah padanya. Segera, ia melanjutkan acara memasaknya untuk keluarga kecil yang tak lama lagi akan menjadi keluarganya juga.

Gerak-gerik wanita beriris viridian itu terus diawasi—sejak tadi, oleh sepasang onyx di balik tembok pembatas dapur dan ruang tengah. Oleh seorang _shinobi _yang baru saja menginjak remaja, Izuki Sasuke. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum kecut ketika akhirnya ia menyadari perasaan meluap-luap dalam sanubarinya semakin membara, membakar jiwanya.

Ia menghela napas berat dan hendak kembali ke kamarnya sebelum—

"Wah wah, sepertinya ada yang _naksir_ calon istriku."

**PEEEEESSSSSSSHHH**

"_T-TOO-SAN_!" wajah Sasuke merah padam tatkala mendapati sang ayah berhasil menangkap basah dirinya sedang memperhatikan Sakura diam-diam, apalagi dengan kalimat godaan itu. "Ak-aku... aku..."

"Ahahahaha... Sasuke-_kun_ ternyata sudah puber, ya." Ryota tertawa renyah sambil merangkul putera sulungnya. "_Ne, _kalau kau punya teman yang istimewa nanti, jangan lupa beritahu _too-san_, ya? Oh ya, ceritakan juga pada Sakura. Dia pasti senang sekali bisa berbagi kisah denganmu. _Ne, _Sasuke?"

"Ugh..." Sasuke tidak mampu membalas perkataan ayahnya. Ia mendecih pelan sebelum dengan kasar melepaskan rangkulan sang ayah dan bergegas masuk ke kamarnya di lantai dua, membanting pintu kayu itu sangat kasar.

"Eh? Ryota-_san_?" tanya Sakura ketika ia merasa seseorang memasuki ruangan beraroma rempah itu. "Tadi aku seperti mendengar pintu dibanting. Ada apa, ya?"

"Ah, Sasuke," jawab Ryota seadanya. "Kau tahu sendiri 'kan emosi remaja itu sangat labil. Apalagi Sasuke baru empat belas tahun."

"Aa... _soukana_..." Sakura tersenyum getir.

.

.

.

Menjalankan misi tingkat B ke Sunagakure selama seminggu merupakan salah satu obat penenang bagi Sasuke untuk sedikit melarikan diri dari kondisi rumah yang tak lagi aman itu. Sebenarnya justru lebih baik di rumah karena Sakura sering mampir untuk membantu beberapa pekerjaan rumah tangga. Namun tetap saja, bagi Sasuke—kehadiran Sakura sama saja dengan memutar film-film mimpi aneh yang dialaminya beberapa hari terakhir.

Dan malam ini, misi itu telah sepenuhnya selesai. Sasuke telah kembali ke Konoha bersama empat orang _shinobi _lainnya dengan kondisi selamat—meski tampak beberapa luka sayatan dan lebam pada tubuh orang-orang ber-_hetai-ate _Konoha itu.

Sasuke duduk bersandar pada bangku taman di dekat gerbang utama. Meski malam sudah sangat larut, ia tidak ingin pulang dulu. Lelah memang, apalagi dengan luka-luka yang dideritanya selama misi cukup membuat otot-ototnya menuntut istirahat. Tapi Sasuke benar-benar tidak ingin pulang dan tidur di kamarnya. Karena jika begitu, ia akan kembali bermimpi tentang gadis bernama Sakura dan kejadian-kejadian aneh yang _seolah _pernah dialaminya—entah kapan.

"_Are_? Sasuke-_kun_, ya?"

Sasuke tersentak. Bola matanya terbelalak seketika. Ia menoleh ke asal suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Kamizuki Sakura. Wanita yang lusa besok akan resmi menjadi ibu tirinya. Ia berdiri di sana, dengan baju serba putih khas para _medic-nin_—menelengkan kepala _bubble gum_-nya, menatap Sasuke dengan iris viridian-nya yang bulat.

"Misinya sudah selesai? Kenapa nggak langsung pulang saja?" tanya Sakura sambil melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke cuek. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, ke mana pun—asal bukan ke arah Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum kecut mendengar kata-kata dingin itu terlontar dari bibir Sasuke. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada bahu kiri Sasuke yang tampak berdarah. "Ah, kau terluka, Sasuke-_kun_," ujarnya sambil memegang bahu kiri Sasuke dan mengamatinya.

"Ak—"

"Sekarang ini jadi urusanku sebagai _medic-nin_," lanjut Sakura tanpa mengindahkan protes Sasuke. Wanita berambut pendek itu tersenyum lembut. Perlahan telapak tangan kirinya diselubungi chakra dan berpendar kehijauan.

Sasuke mengaduh kecil ketika Sakura menekan luka lebar pada bahu kirinya dengan chakra medisnya, sedangkan sebelah tangannya menyangga pundak Sasuke agar tetap tegak.

Keheningan melanda dua orang itu. Dari kejauhan, mereka tampak seperti seorang kakak yang mengobati adiknya yang baru pulang dari misi berbahaya. Sasuke—walau bagaimanapun—tidak ingin merusak momen ini. Tidak apalah jika waktu berhenti berputar barang sedetik saja. Karena jika beberapa menit lagi lukanya membaik, mereka akan berpisah.

Ia tahu.

Cowok berambut _spiky-duckbutt _itu sudah tahu. Betapa ia merindukan sosok 'Sakura' dalam hidupnya.

"Sakura—"

"—bertahanlah, Sasuke-_kun._" Sakura mendongak dan tersenyum tipis. Air mata telah tumpah dari pelupuk matanya yang menghangat. Hatinya seolah tersayat sembilu. "Semua akan... baik-baik saja." Suaranya bergetar—menandakan ia tengah berjuang menahan rasa sakit dalam hatinya.

Sasuke merasakan chakra itu mengalir dalam setiap nano sel dalam tubuhnya. Ia mengenal aliran chakra itu. Ia mengenal suara itu. Ia mengenal isak tangis itu. Ia mengenal iris viridian yang turut berpendar itu. Ia mengenal segalanya. Segala sesuatu yang ada pada wanita di hadapannya itu. Wanita yang—mungkin kelak—akan dipanggilnya dengan sebutan '_kaa-san'_.

Sasuke cuma rindu, kok. Sekali saja—ia ingin mengobati perasaan galaunya.

Tidak satu pun dari meraka sadar akan hal itu, ketika bibir keduanya bertautan—saling mengecap membagi kehangatan yang pernah hilang. Menutup penglihatan dan pendengaran hanya untuk mereka saja. Ya, hanya untuk berdua saja.

Untuk malam ini. Sebentar saja.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya—dalam rantai kehidupan Sasuke dan Sakura.

.

.

.

_Namun—_

_pernahkah terlintas dalam benakmu_

—_bahwa takdir tidak pernah sepenuhnya bermain-main?_

.

.

.

Pernikahan adalah hal sakral yang terjadi dalam hidup. Rasanya berdebar-debar bukan main. Meski hanya sebuah upacara pernikahan sederhana di kuil Nakano, Sakura cukup gugup. Bagaimanapun, ini yang pertama dalam tiga puluh tahun hidupnya.

Sekali lagi Sakura memamerkan senyum palsunya kepada beberapa kerabat dan warga yang hadir di kuil itu. _Shiromuku—kimono _untuk pengantin wanita—terkesan anggun membalut tubuh rampingnya. Rabut merah mudanya tersanggul rapih dengan _kanzashi _teratai merah menghiasinya.

Begitu cantik dan sempurna, untuk hari yang istimewa.

Ah, sepertinya seluruh alam pun mendukung. Langit biru cerah dengan sedikit gumpalan awan bak kapas yang berarak ke utara, serta kicauan burung dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari ini.

Sakura mengangguk, memantapkan hatinya.

Masih dengan senyum manis yang terpatri pada bibir merah jambunya, Sakura berjalan pelan menghampiri Izuki Ryota—sang mempelai pria, ayah dari Izuki Sasuke dan Izuki Keiron.

Ah, benar juga. Sasuke tidak terlihat sejak subuh tadi. Ke mana bocah itu? Apakah Sasuke tidak akan datang pada acara sepenting itu? Masih tidak relakah ia untuk menyerahkan posisi 'ibu' pada Sakura?

Hn, bocah labil itu.

"SAKURA!"

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Eh? Sasuke-_kun_?"

Semua mata tertuju padanya, pada sosok berkaus putih dan celana dongker pendek yang tengah berlari ke arah mempelai wanita. Rambut _raven-_nya menari-nari lincah setiap ia menghentakkan kaki-kakinya.

"SAKURA!"

**GREP**

Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya menjauh dari kerumunan itu. Kuil Nakano yang seharusnya menjadi tempat suci dan hening kini ramai oleh bisikan-bisikan tak jelas orang-orang yang hadir.

"_TOO-SAN_ NGGAK BOLEH MENIKAH DENGAN SAKURA!"

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang di keluar dari mulut Sasuke sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang bersamaan dengan dedaunan kering yang mengelilinginya dan terbang terbawa angin—membawa Sakura turut bersamanya—tanpa jejak.

Keiron melongo. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "_Too-san, _bagaimana ini?"

"Hahh… seharusnya 'kan dia bilang sejak awal kalau nggak setuju dengan Sakura," ujar Ryota. "Dasar Sasuke."

"Aku tahu, 'kan." Keiron mengiyakan. "Aku sudah tahu dari awal, Sasuke itu idiot."

"Jaga bicaramu, Keiron. Dia itu kakakmu."

.

.

.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_—kita mau ke mana?"

Di sebuah padang rumput luas tak jauh dari megahnya Konohagakure, tampak seorang _shinobi _berlari menyeret pergelangan tangan wanita yang lebih tinggi sekitar sepuluh senti darinya. Wanita yang siap menikah, yang mengenakan _kimono _mahal dan anggun hadiah dari sang calon suami.

"Ke mana saja!" jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh. Ia semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Sakura.

"Kenapa, sih? Kenapa aku nggak boleh menikah dengan Ryota-_san_? Kenapa aku nggak boleh jadi ib—"

"Karena kau akan menikah denganku—"

"….?"

"—nanti!"

"Ap—KYAAAAAAAA~ Awas, Sasuke-_kun_!"

**BRAAAKK**

**DBUUUMM**

**KLONTAAANG**

**DHUARR**

**MEOWW~!**

.

.

.

_Dan sadarkah kau bahwa takdir itu_

—_secara tidak langsung mengajarkan manusia untuk lebih bijak_

_dengan adanya kesempatan kedua?_

.

.

.

_**"Sejak dulu…**_

_**…bahkan sampai sekarang pun,**_

_**arigatou gozaimashita, ne…"**_

.

.

.

.

**おしまいだ****よ！**

**[It's The End!]**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :<strong>

_**R**__**eincarnation**_** (reinkarnasi) : ****kepercayaan bahwa seseorang itu akan mati dan dilahirkan kembali dalam bentuk kehidupan lain.**

_**S**__**hiromuku**_** : ****sebutan untuk baju pengantin wanita tradisional berupa ****_furisode_(kimono)**** berwarna ****putih**** bersih dengan motif tenunan yang juga berwarna putih.**

_**Kanzashi**_** : hiasan rambut seperti tusuk konde yang disisipkan ke rambut sewaktu memakai kimono.**

**Y****aa… gitu deh, I know it's a very damn weird idea! But hell yeah, I couldn't help myself! LOL :p**

**H****anya untuk sekedar meramaikan suasana Banjir TOMATCERI yang dipimpin oleh kak Nand (**Silver Hat**), dan sekali lagi, fic ini ****BUKAN**** sebagai applicant ^^a**

**A****no… bersediakah meninggalkan jejak review? Trima kasih sudah membaca~**

**S****alam,**

**Al-Shira Aohoshi**

**a.k.a Andromeda no Rei**


End file.
